Pequeños Cristales de Hielo
by xTheRogue
Summary: Jack es el compañero de toda la vida de Elsa, quien tiene los mismos poderes que ella y entiende por la soledad que ella paso, pero que pasa cuando a medida que Elsa va creciendo? Jack comienza a tener sentimientos distintos por ella, sentimientos muy fuertes que no sabes como controlar
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeños cristales de hielo**

Nuevamente se encontraba sola llorando en su solitaria habitación. No podía controlar sus poderes y seguía congelando todo aquello que tocaba, los guantes que su padre le había dado no servían de nada, el hielo seguía apareciendo y no sabia como detenerlo.

"No has de abrir tu corazón" repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba en un rincón de su cuarto. Todo estaba congelado, los muebles, su cama, el piso, no había diferencia entre el nevado exterior y aquel lugar. La nieve caía de su techo, y Elsa no sabia como hacer que se detenga, era la primera vez que lograba esto.

Las lagrimas al fin de habían detenido, pero la nieve no se había ido, seguía cayendo lenta y copiosamente. La pequeña se quito los guantes, logro ponerse de pie y apunto con sus manos al techo de donde provenía la calmada nevada para intentar detenerla, pero como ya lo esperaba , no pudo hacerlo. Lo intento una y otra vez pero nada pasaba. Decidió mirar de cerca los copos de nieve, eran hermosos, si los veía con mas atención se podían notar distintos diseños que podían tomar los pequeños cristales de hielo, a Elsa le gustaba descubrir nuevas formas a escondidas de sus padres, ella no odiaba sus poderes, le parecían muy bonitos pero temía que pudiera lastimar a alguien como lo hizo hace unos años con su hermana Anna debido a su incapacidad de poder controlarlos.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo parada en el centro de su habitación mirando maravillada como caía la nieve a su alrededor hasta que de pronto vio algo moverse al cerca de su cama, Elsa se asusto ya que nadie ademas de sus padres entraba a su habitación y sabia que ellos ya se habían ido a dormir hace ya varias horas. Se puso a la defensiva con sus manos por delante, aunque tirarle nieve no iba a ser suficiente defensa, quizás pueda asustar a su repentino compañero de habitación. Su cama estaba decorada con doseles, común en familias reales como la suya, corrió lentamente uno de los mantos y para su sorpresa vio que su cama se hallaba vacía, reviso por debajo pero no encontró nada. Mientras se levantaba y se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado se topo con dos ojos azules como el cielo "Cuando puse un espejo ahí?" pensó Elsa. Se quedo en silencio mirando aquel par de ojos que no apartaban la vista de los suyos y que estaban a escasos de centímetros de su rostro, Elsa tardo en reaccionar y darse cuenta que no era un espejo lo que tenia enfrente si no una persona, un joven y estaba de cabeza frente a ella. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente de la chica es salir corriendo pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue retroceder algunos pasos y resbalarse, pero justo antes de caer vio como el joven se deslizaba rápidamente y la sujetaba para evitar que cayera.

-Eso estuvo cerca, eres un poco torpe verdad?-

"Torpe?" pensó Elsa indignada, nunca nadie le había hablado así. Cuando logro incorporarse hecho nieve de sus manos hacia el chico que la salvo de una vergonzosa caída y hecho a correr hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo la palabra Torpe, sonó en su cabeza y volvió a resbalar cayendo y deslizándose por toda la habitación hacia un montículo de nieve que había en una esquina. Por que se tenia que resbalar en el hielo justo ahora? siempre había sido muy buena deslizándose sobre el.

Podía oír como aquel extraño chico se reía al otro lado de tu habitación. Elsa estaba enterrada en un montículo de nieve y no podía ver nada, decidió salir lentamente para ver donde se encontraba el joven pero no lo vio "Me estaré volviendo loca ya?", pensó mientras lentamente traba de salir de la nieve.

-Así que tu hiciste todo esto? es realmente fantástico, jamas me imagine que en una de mis vicitas aqui pudiera encontrarme alguien que pueda hacer lo mismo que yo!- El chico parecía sorprendido pero por sobre todo feliz, muy feliz y que momento habia llegado a su lado tan rápido?

-Ven te ayudare a salir, como te llamas?- hizo un movimiento con sus manos y la nieve se disperso dejando a Elsa de cabeza y algo sonrojada por demostrarse nuevamente tan torpe. El joven tendió una de sus manos para ayudarla a que se ponga en pie.

-M-me llamo E-Elsa.. esto.. e-eres un fantasma?- pregunto la chica algo asustada, en el fondo sabia que no lo era, que era algo mas que eso, un fantasma jamas podría haberla tocado por lo que había leído en uno de sus libros, como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada no podía hacer mas que leer.

-Crees que un fantasma se vería así de genial como yo?- El chico se hecho a reír luego de decir eso y se acerco aun mas a ella -Un fantasma podría hacer esto?- y tomo la mano de Elsa.

-NO! no lo hagas!- Temía congelarlo o hacerle algo malo, siempre ocurrían cosas malas cuando alguien se acercaba mas de lo debido a ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada , ven toma mi mano-

No sabia exactamente porque pero confiaba en el. Elsa acerco su mano temblando a la suya, primero apoyo un dedo y vio que nada ocurría, luego fue tomando toda su mano lentamente esperando que esta se congelara pero nada había pasado, el chico le devolvió el apretón y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero Elsa todavía sostenía su mano. Hacia ya mucho tiempo de la ultima vez en la que alguien había tenido contacto con ella, siempre lo había rechazado por miedo a congelar a la persona, como había sucedido con su pequeña hermana, pero este chico por alguna extraña razón no le tenia miedo a pesar de que vio que ella podía crear nieve y que su habitación era como un jardín en pleno invierno.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost yy ahora que lo pienso el hecho de que puedas verme también me hace muy feliz- dicho esto se agacho para estar a su altura y la miro fijamente - .. todavía me ves verdad?-

Elsa no dejaba de pensar en lo raro que era todo esto pero el joven comenzaba a agradarle -Hace un rato había alguien aquí y ya no esta .. lo habré soñado?- dijo Elsa mirando para todos lados y soltando la mano de Jack.

Jack se asusto e intento hacer todo lo posible para que lo vuelva a ver - Soy Jack Frost Elsa, de verdad no me puedes ver?- Su blanca sonrisa se había borrado por completo dejando lugar a una cara de completa preocupación y desilución. Elsa se sintió mal al hacerle esa broma y comenzó a reírse. Jack volvió a sonreír, esta vez aliviado.

- No juegues así conmigo pequeña!- Movió sus manos y creo lo que parecía una bola de nieve, pero, como lo había hecho?

-Un momento!- Grito Elsa pero acto seguido recibió una bola de nieve en medio de la cara. -Espera! Puedes.. puedes hacer nieve? como yo?- estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Averígualo tu misma!- Hizo otra bola de nieve y se la tiro pero esta vez Elsa logro esquivarlo

-No eres el único!-Elsa creo otra bola de nieve y logro dársela justo en medio de la cara.

Así pasaron toda la noche, Elsa no recordaba la ultima vez que se había divertido tanto, no dejaba de reír, Jack era muy divertido aunque no le ganaba en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Jack se mantuvo siempre al lado de Elsa, no importaba cuanto se demore en llevar el invierno a otras partes del mundo, siempre volvía a visitarla y pasar las noches con ella, sea jugando, animándola cuando estaba triste o para que le lea alguna historia, la voz de Elsa era muy linda y tranquila y a Jack le encantaba oírla.

El tiempo paso y Jack ya no veía a Elsa con los mismos ojos, con el tiempo había comenzado a quererla mucho mas que una simple hermanita o compañera. Eran sentimientos nuevos para el y no sabia como afrontarlos, que diría Elsa si se llegara a enterar de sus verdaderos sentimientos?


	2. La promesa

**Nota: muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron *-* soy muy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho como publicar en fan-fiction x.x son tan torpe con estas cosaas Dx a veces de apurada cometo algunos errores en las palabras, perdón xD! en este nuevo capitulo trate de corregir eso y también lo hice un poco mas largo, me dijeron que el primero fue algo corto, no quería hacerlo tan extenso para no aburrirlas xD, con cada capitulo voy mejorando algo, les agradezco muchísimo de todo corazón sus comentarios :) **

**Capitulo 2 : La Promesa**

Finalmente comenzaron a soplar las primeras brizas del otoño, era el momento que Elsa había estado esperando desde la ultima vez que vio irse a Jack Frost.

El ultimo invierno había sido inolvidable gracias a el, le ayudo a controlar mejor sus poderes para crear cosas lindas, cuando lloraba Jack solía convertir sus lagrima en pequeños animales que cobraban vida y corrían por toda su habitación, sus llantos se transformaban en risas al había practicado toda la primavera y durante su escaso verano no lograba conseguir que su nieve tenga vida como la de Jack. Ansiaba la llegada de su amigo para que le enseñara a hacerlo.

En una de sus tantas tardes junto a la ventana, mientras hacia pequeñas siluetas de ositos en un vidrio congelado, comenzó a recordar las palabras que Jack le había dicho antes de irse, recordaba ese momento con mucha tristeza, se lo tuvo que haber imaginado, esa ultima semana de invierno el había estado muy raro.

-Elsa el invierno termina mañana, sabes lo que eso significa verdad? Esta noche tengo que irme- Jack había estado muy callado durante toda la tarde desde que se había sentado en el dosel superior de su cama. Se limitaba a observarla de vez en cuando y a sonreirle cuando ella le contaba algo.

-Por qué?- Es lo único que alcanzo a preguntar la joven antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir. Dejo de lado a "Olaf", el pequeño muñeco de nieve al que había intentado darle vida durante un largo rato.

-Recuerdas que te había dicho que yo ayudo a llevar el invierno a distintas partes del mundo?. El invierno llego a su fin en este lugar y debo llevarlo a otro.. comprendes?- No se atrevió a verla a los ojos, sabia que eso lo iba a destrozar, quería quedarse con ella mas que nada en el mundo.

-Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola..- Al igual que sus lagrimas la nieve comenzó a caer lenta y silenciosamente en su habitación. No solía sentir frío pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse congelada. Jack se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y se agacho para estar a su altura y poder verla a los ojos, puso una mano en su cabeza y le dijo -Y no lo haré pequeña, solo debo ausentarme por un tiempo pero volveré lo prometo!-

-Como se que no mientes?- Elsa logro levantar un poco su cabeza para poder verle la cara.

Jack comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo, luego de una breve búsqueda sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se detuvo en ella. Saco su mano de la cabeza de Elsa y la paso por su mejilla tomando una pequeña lagrima con su dedo, esta se congelo formando lo que parecía un hermoso cristal. De aquel pequeño objeto comenzaron a extenderse finas cadenas plateadas que formaron el collar mas hermoso que Elsa había visto .

-Me permites?- Pregunto Jack pidiendo permiso para colocárselo mientras sonreía de una forma tímida.

Elsa se sonrojo y rió un poco mientras se daba vuelta y corría su trenza - Claro!-

-Digno de la realeza eh?-

-Es muy bonita- Los ojos de ella resplandecían mas aun que el mismo cristal pensó Jack.

-Me va a esperar mi princesa?- Dijo tomando la mano de Elsa para darle un beso.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí. Voy a practicar mucho para que la próxima vez que nos veamos no me venzas en una guerra de bolas de nieve!-

Jack no pudo evitar reírse con ganas y mirarla nuevamente, sin duda alguna la iba a extrañar.

-Hasta pronto mi princesa- Fue lo que dijo justo antes de abrir la ventana y saltar hacia la espesa oscuridad de la noche.

-Elsa?- La voz de su pequeña hermana Anna la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Que diria Anna si le contaba sobre Jack Frost? tenia muchas ganas de contarle, seguro ambos se llevarían bien y seria mucho mas divertido pasar las tardes juntos, pero Elsa no podía permitirse perder el control de sus poderes otra vez, no soportaba la idea de volver a ver herida a Anna. La idea de ellos tres jugando desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Ya comenzaron a caer las primeras hojas del otoño y.. y el jardín esta lleno de ellas yy..y pensé que quizás podríamos hacer montañas yy..tu sabes, saltar en ellas y..-

-ANNA..lo siento, tengo mucho que leer hoy- Tuvo que levantar un poco la voz porque sabia que su hermana no iba a escucharla si no, rechazarla le dolía mucho, aunque era lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo... de ella.

-Ya veo.. siento molestarte- Oyó los pasos de su hermana alejándose lentamente por el pasillo. No quería llorar, no quería que sus poderes se salgan de control otra vez. En momentos como estos Jack solía hacer aquellas pequeñas formas de animalitos que a ella tanto le gustaban y luego hacia que cobraran vida.

_-Algún día te llevaré a ver los osos de las montañas, no son malos como dicen, pero no le arrojes una bola de nieve, suelen ser un poco malhumorados, aunque no tanto como los conejos-_

Recordar aquello la animo un poco e hizo que se ponga mas ansiosa por su llegada. Aunque no tenia mucho que contarle, ya que su vida no era muy divertida dentro de esas cuatro paredes, quería mostrarle lo que había practicado y aprendido, y leerle nuevas historias porque a el le encantaba que le leyera libros.

Pasaron días y hasta semana pero Jack no aparecía todavía y Elsa comenzó a creer que ya no vendría. En una de sus tantas noches esperando junto a la ventana la joven princesa se quedo dormida, esperando que su amigo entre en cualquier momento a su habitación. Cayo en un sueño tan profundo que no puedo escuchar el momento en que sus grandes ventanales se abrían lentamente dando paso a Jack Frost. El ingresó silenciosamente y se movió con esa agilidad característica suya buscando a su joven amiga, quería sorprenderla. Las velas estaban encendidas pero no la vio en su cama ni en su escritorio, donde estaba? se preguntaba. Jack reparo que había un pequeño bulto que se movía debajo de la ventana, se acerco para ver de que se trataba y al quitar la frasada se encontró con una chica no tan pequeña como la recordaba. _Tanto crecen los humanos en un año? No recuerdo mucho .._- Pensó.

Parecía que la joven princesa estaba soñando tranquilamente y no quería despertarla, ya podrían jugar al otro día. A Jack se le ocurrió prepararle una sorpresa para cuando Elsa abriera sus ojos.

El día comenzó hace ya varias horas pero Elsa se negaba a abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente cómoda en su ..cama?, había algo diferente, no era su cama. De inmediato abrió los ojos y vio que seguía acostada en el suelo tapada con su manta pero estaba metida en una especie de carpa.

Cuando se incorporo de a poco alguien de cabeza a ella apareció enseguida y soplo nieve sobre su cara.

- JACK!- grito Elsa de felicidad mientras el se daba vuelta y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te dije que iba a volver-

-Volviste.. de verdad.. de verdad volviste, no me dejaste sola- Escondió su cara en el pecho de el, quería asegurarse que fuera real y que no estaba soñando.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, mira hice un campamento! tengo muchas historias que contarte y vi que muchas personas hacen mucho de estos en el bosque para hacerlo- Jack abrió una parte de la improvisada carpa para mostrarle el exterior que estaba todo nevado, parecía realmente un bosque en invierno.

Elsa paso toda la tarde escuchando maravillada sus historias, a ella también le encantaría poder salir y recorrer el mundo, quería correr por la playa, escalar una montaña, nadar en el océano, andar descalza por el bosque en primavera, quería ser libre para poder hacer todo eso.

-Me encantaría ser capaz Salir como tu-

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dijo Jack mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-N-no no se si sea buena idea- Que dirían sus padres si entran y no al ven? no podía ni pensarlo

-Lo haremos a la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, que dices?-

Elsa lo miro, quería salir mas que nada en el mundo, si era de noche nadie tendría que enterarse no? solo serian unas horas, volvería y haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras pensarlo un instante Elsa asintió con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Genial, iremos esta noche-


End file.
